


Matter of Time

by OceanTiger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTiger/pseuds/OceanTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This One Shot is based in the modern days in Jean's POV. Instead of Marco dying he disappeared for five years, not telling Jean where he was going. On one cold night they end up running into each other and the story evolves from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

The air pierced my skin like a thousand needles drawing a little more of my soul out of me. I pulled my jacket tighter around me with one hand, tucking it beneath my elbow as I held the scarf over my pink nose trying to warm it.

The only light that guided my path were the street lamps since it was a moonless night, and I felt the crunch of snow beneath my feet. Empty streets took up my vision, the only foot prints in sight being my own. I released my scarf to warm my hand as I let a breath escape past my lips, creating a puff of fog that rose up into the air,

Most people would wonder why I am out so late at night walking the streets by myself. Let's just say that I needed to know what being really cold felt like for my story that I am writing. Now I can conclude that it sucks and I would rather be inside wrapped in blankets and drinking Hot Chocolate.

I continued walking though, knowing that if I stopped it would take longer for me to get home. I wasn't even really paying attention before I felt my feet give out from underneath me. I practically flew in the air then landed on my rear end, hitting my tail bone on the ice beneath me,

I cringed as a little bell sounded and someone was helping me up by my elbows.

"Really, I am fine." I spoke softly brushing the snow off of my pants before turning to the figure. They were only in a t-shirt, and I felt really bad; that was until I saw who it was. I looked up to see the face of worry that used to be known to me. His eyes grew large, and I felt as if I did something wrong.

"J-Jean, I didn't expect to see you here." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, my heart staring to beat faster as I felt my cheeks start to turn pink, and it wasn't just because I was cold.

"It's been a long time." He nodded and shivered and I didn't know how to respond. I practically froze. I did not want to give up my jacket because I would most likely die of hypothermia.

"I was actually in the café, would you like to join me and warm up?" I blinked rapidly, gained back my composure and nodded. He grinned and led me inside, me practically melting from his warmth. His steaming coffee was sitting on a table near the corner of the room with his coat hung on the back of his chair.

It was practically like running into a brick wall when I entered the door. Warm air slammed into my face, and the snow that I couldn't remove from my legs and jacket started to melt. He sat and motioned me to sit across from him, and with my conscience yelling at me not to I did anyway.

"It has been a really long time. I didn't even get to say goodbye." I rolled my eyes as a waiter came up and asked if I would like anything. The creamiest chocolate beverage that they had would be at my grasp in minutes.

"You have no one to blame but yourself Marco. I didn't even know you were leaving, let alone to say goodbye to you. We haven't talked in five years because of it." He nodded his head as his eyes registered on his coffee.

"I know. I just- I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, it isn't exactly the best conversation starter, and I don't want to bring it up randomly." I felt fury boil up inside of me, but it eased down as the Hot Chocolate was set in front of me.

"It is an amazing conversation starter. We could have had a whole conversation of what we were going to do, and how we could stay in contact. Your argument is invalid Marco." He let out a little chuckle and nodded his head, looking back up at me.

"Did you ever get that e-mail that I sent you?" He looked back down again, and my heart sunk deeper into my chest. "You dud, didn't you?" He nodded his head slowly. I took a sip of the warm beverage before sinking back farther in my chair.

"I didn't know how to answer knowing that I would probably never see you again. I was afraid." He spoke softly, and it immediately caught my interest.

"Afraid of what?" I asked impatiently. Why would he be afraid to talk to me?

"I just didn't want you to be mad. I didn't want to loose you." My eyebrows rose as gears turned in my head.

"I am more upset that you got it and didn't answer. But, what do you mean by loose me?" He shook his head slowly.

"It's a long story." His voice broke a the end. I needed to know; I deserved to know.

"We have time." He smirked then glanced up at me, relaxing in the back of his chair.

"I guess you are right, we do have time." I smiled at his response considering how adorable he was when his was nervous but he was trying to hide it.

"Well?" I spoke softly, trying not to startle him from the silence that had been emitted into the air.

"It's kind of hard o explain, but I guess I didn't want to loose you as a friend. I felt like if I told you; you would get upset and I didn't want to keep it bundled up inside of you. I didn't want to make you break; I wanted to stay friends."

"Oh." My heart sank at the mere word 'friends'. I wanted to be so much more. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and to tell me that he would never leave my side again, but we were just friends.

"You seem upset. See, I shouldn't have said anything." I bolted my eyes to him as he put his head in his arms.

"No, no, I am fine. Really, I am not upset at all, and I am really glad you told me." He lifted his head with eyebrows raised.

"Really?" He asked, and I held back a laugh at how confused he was.

"Really. Anyway, I should head home." I stood, grabbing my jacket and putting it on as he bolted to his feet.

"I will walk you! I mean, you never know what could be out in the dark." I nodded as he quickly shoved his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and led me into the freezing air. I shivered as soon as we got out, and he turned to me, making sure that my jacket was zipped up all the way and that my scarf was on properly.

"Thank you." I managed to squeak out as a blush laced my cheeks, If he would have asked my reasoning would have been that I was cold. I listened to the snow crunch and his deep steady breaths.

"So, what career are you into. I mean, going into, considering we are only twenty-two." I giggled before exhaling and answering his thought out question.

"Actually,, I am already in my career even though I am twenty-two."

"Really? How so?" He questioned me. I knew he didn't have his doubts but he still seemed highly interested.

"Well," I began, "I sent one of my novels into a publisher and it was exceeded through. It comes out in the summer." His eyes grew, shining brighter then the glistening snow.

"That's amazing Jean! I am really proud of you, congratulations." I laughed before I realized how far we had actually walked.

"This is me." I spoke, stopping abruptly. I looked up at him to see him staring down at me, biting his lip. "What?" I whispered before I realized that we were both leaning in. My heart rate quickened and our lips connected before I even had the chance to close my eyes. When I did though it was so much better. He was warm, and he made it less awkward by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

I smiled into it, lacing my arms around his neck. It was almost as if we were meant to be like this, our faces practically moulding together. He pulled away, catching his breath as well as I.

"Didn't want to tell me because were friends, huh?" I smiled before he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I wanted to be so much more. I was willing to deal with the distance, but I didn't want to torture you with it. Jean, I love you." My lips parted as I held the back of his head and pulled him back into me. It was so nice to have him here, and I never wanted this moment to end; I knew it would have to though when the porch light to my house came on. 

He pulled away and looked up and smiled. I bowed my head and he kissed it long and slow. I was smiling at the ground now, and he held my hand, only letting go when I was so far away that he had to so I could continue walking. I walked up the steps into my warm house, closing the door and looking through the window to see him standing on the side walk smiling, rubbing the back of his neck. I turned and pressed my back to the door.

I knew I would see him again; it was only a matter of when.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this One Shot for a friend with a ship of her choice, She and I both ended up liking it so much that I made it into JeanMarco fan fiction and decided it to post it on here. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sure, it didn't take a lot of time, but for me I think I did pretty well in the time that I did write it in,


End file.
